dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shroud
Shroud is the mysterious Absolute of Western Hell, having replaced the previous several Absolutes suddenly and without warning. His weapon and true namesake are unknown, but it has been recently discovered that he can morph the Soul Threads in his limbs to be whatever he chooses. Appearance Shroud keeps his true identity a mystery, his face constantly obscured by a black metal mask that dons an eye which moves as if it is his real eye. His skin is a bright pinkish red and what has been seen of his hair is dark red Soul Threads. His usual attire is a long, tattered cloak that moves to his will (with Soul Threads) with a hood that obscures his head. The rest of his uniform is black, with black boots including gold buttons, recently changing out his general coat with a duffle jacket. Personality Shroud is a mystery, as his name suggests. He is cold and emotionless, like a statue. When he speaks, his tone is dull and low, but his voice is clearly heard, despite his mask. As of yet, he has not shown any compassion or emotion, and considers laziness of any kind a punishable offense. His methods of punishment seem primal, especially for demons of this age. He acts swiftly at any misstep in his command, and will often jump to conclusions. He doesn't seem to have a trigger for anything, and keeps an icy calm no matter the situation. He seems to have a disdain for everyone but Torsolette, but has a particular dislike for Hairpin, a scientist at Hell Corp. Biography Next to nothing is known about this Absolute that mysteriously showed up. While the Western Sector was dealing with the sudden disappearance of their previous Absolute, a video was broadcasted over the systems within Hell Corp with a strange new logo, and shortly afterward this man was put into power. According to the other Absolutes of the sectors, he appeared out of nowhere and challenged the Eastern Absolute, Frock, to a duel and whooped his ass, then disappeared without a trace until the video appeared. There are rumors floating around about this new Leader, none of which have been confirmed or denied by Shroud. "He never sleeps." "He is always watching." "He was put into power by something greater than us." What is true? Where does he come from? How does he shower if he doesn't take off his clothing? Is this man really as powerful as the other Absolute say? As of late, his intentions have shifted to collecting Banshee threads from Lost Souls, and now Nephilim. Unbeknownst to the rest of Hell Corp, he has absorbed some threads into his arm, and this has given him the ability to morph it to his will. After the events where Angels and Demons had encountered their first Nephilim, it was revealed that Shroud is a clone due to a major breakdown. He disappeared for two weeks and resurfaced with his newfound power. It has yet to be revealed who he is a clone of within the lore, but it was clearly a source of his newfound fervor to make himself Supreme Absolute. Abilities Not much is known about what he's capable of, but he has revealed some of his powers: * He can morph his arm into anything at will. So far he has morphed it into an armblade and a whip. * He can travel through dark shadows nearly undetected. Gallery Trivia * He has never been seen without his mask or armor. * According to Frock, he used only magic to fight, stating he could beat him without a weapon. * Shroud is everywhere and seems to appear in places at will without a trace, especially if someone fucks something up. It's like he teleports or something. * The eye on his mask moves. It's assumed that's how he sees, because there is no slot for his eyes. Category:Leaders Category:Demons